Elm Tree Without Adults
by Mr.Marr
Summary: How is life at the Dumping Ground without Tracy Beaker. What do the kids get up to when Mike and Gina are out? Find out in this fanfic, where everyone gets up to chaos when no adults are present. So it is what everyone does, and how do the adults react?


**First off, I'm going to say Happy New Year 2013 to everyone. This is actually my first fic of the year, for The Dumping Ground. I put it under The Story of Tracy Beaker section until there actually is a category for The Dumping Ground. The show hasn't even started (until this Friday), so I hope this will get you all into the mood of watching it.**

**Well this one, I just had to write because I made a fanfic on New's Year's Day 2012, so why not this year? So here I go. P.S. this is not a prediction for Friday's double episode "Home Alone".**

****So, it was a while ago since Tracy Beaker had left the Dumping Ground, so what had changed? Here was one "normal" aspect of a day.

"Everyone!" called Mike Milligan to all of the kids. "Me and Gina are going to be out all day, so we're going to leave all of you alone. Try to feed yourselves, don't eat too much and behave."

"No fighting," said Gina. "I don't want to see a lot of blood spilt when we come back."

So they left. It was party time!

Tee brought out her funky tracks and played them all over the house.

Carmen and Lily had a girly hairdo session in their room while Elektra stayed in her room to watch the latest reruns of _Lip Service_.

"Can I join you?" asked a curious Faith, coming in without knocking.

"Sure," said Elektra. "Didn't know you were into that stuff."

"Oh, I am," said Faith, applying her pink lipstick.

"Let's play," said little Mo to tiny Floss, bringing out his toy car.

"OK, I want that one," said Floss, pinching Mo and running around the house with a white car and driving it, literally, up the wall.

"I'm bored," said Frank to Jody. "Maybe I should leave this place, I'm too old to be here."

"No stay," said Jody. "We can play pranks on Tyler and Carmen." So they set off to hide ketchup traps in Tyler's room and knock on Carmen's door and splash her and Lily with cold water when they opened it.

And Harry... He was reading an abridged version of Mary Shelley's Frankenstein. "I wonder if I could make Jeff to life." He asked his new friend, Gus, who helped him set up a lazarus table. Rick came in to see what they were doing.

"We need a lighter," said Gus. Rick got a lighter from the kitchen and set fire to the table.

"No," screamed Harry as he fled the room with unhurt Jeff.

Tyler got up from his bed and felt the familiar wetness on his trousers. "Oh no! Not again." But he realised that it was red. "It was stupid Johnny who decided to ketchup me! Right."

"How do we get rid of this fire?" asked Rick, looking at the living room table which was burning. Gus went to the kitchen to get a glass of water, which he threw at the flames which died.

Unfortunately, it was time for Gina and Mike to return.

"What is going on?" screamed Gina. "Tee! Turn that music down. Carmen and Lily, what happened to your hair and why are you all wet? Floss, stop taking Mo's toys! Frank and Jody, why are you giggling? Elektra and Faith, stop watching TV shows you're not old enough for. Gus and Rick, is that my lighter you're playing with? Harry, you should be in bed, it's way past your bedtime! Where's Tyler?"

Suddenly, Johnny Taylor came downstairs covered in red stains all over. "What's going on?" he asked. "I was asleep all day."

Gina screamed, "Get an ambulance! Johnny, don't worry. I'll get the bandages."

Tyler wiped some of the liquid off Johnny's shirt and tasted it. "No, it's just ketchup."

"Did I miss anything?" An extremely late Melanie Jay walked into Elm Tree.

"Why are you so late?" asked Mike. "Right. Give me the phone." Melanie passed the phone to Mike. "Is that Sunhill Care Home? Can I speak to Miss Tracy Beaker, please? Tracy, you need to come back here, everything's gone wild."

He hanged up. "She's on her way. It's obvious that this place is nothing without her!"

**So what did you think of the first fanfic of the year by ?**

**By the way, here's the first fan video I made of this year. It's about Tracy Beaker. watch?v=1dsdkLuyHI8 put youtube dot com before and then copy and paste it.**


End file.
